Whipped
by D4cHilliN
Summary: Because we all know the men of DBZ are. And shame on our Saiyan Prince for thinking otherwise.


*Set right before GT and before Goku was turned into a kid :D*

* * *

**_Whipped._**

* * *

If there were three things Vegeta hated, they were parties, families and friends. And not especially in that order.

But sure enough, when eight o'clock rolled around where did he find himself?

At one of Bulma's annual _parties_, surrounded by his wife, two children and his 'friends'. Or at least his family's friends which, on some unknown ridiculous level, made them _his_ friends.

The only thing that could have made this worst was him not being able to wear what he wanted to wear.

_Oh, but wait! _He _wasn't_ wearing what he wanted to wear, as he? Because Bulma had washed all his clothes and left him with _this_ attire; baggy red pants, white wife beater and black button up jacket. He had been so angry at having to wear it; he barely paid any attention to it when he put it on.

Now, he scowled, crossed his arms and tried to appear as small as can be while he sat amongst them all as they laughed and smiled and showed joy.

He hated joy too. Almost as much as parties, his family and friends. Soon enough the women drifted away and he was left with the, dare he imply_, 'men.'_

This included Nerd boy, I-read-books-instead-of-train, Gohan.

Mr. Everyone loves me, I'm so strong and brave, I'll kill myself for my planet, Kakarot. Or as they called him, _Goku_.

And use-to-be bald man gone afro, scared-shitless of his wife, Krillin.

It always turned out to be just them these days. All the other males (Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, ect.) always seemed to be busy or just couldn't make it. But, as Bulma would assure them, there would be more parties and hopefully one day everyone would be there.

Vegeta prayed that day would never come. It was a chore just tolerating the children who, at the moment, were making quite a ruckus across the lawn.

But, for now, the widow peaked man was stuck with these buffoons, _because that is what he thought of them_, as they spoke about 'the latest news' in their lives which always included their own family lives. Gag.

"I can't believe Pan is getting so big! Wow!" Goku commented with a giant grin, glancing over at the kids. "She must have my genes." He joked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes_. The only genes you can contribute Kakarot is the idiotic gene._

Gohan laughed. "I'm sure she does, dad." He smiled playfully. "But I like to think she got _something_ from me."

But Goku wasn't even listening. "And she's strong! I mean, really strong! I bet she's the strongest girl here."

Vegeta eyed his rival for any sense of implications, as he knew that his own daughter was present as well. And although he hated, in any shape or form, to admit that his family was weaker then Goku's, he knew full well that Bra was nowhere near as strong as Pan. Something he chose to ignore due to his daughter's obvious disregard of anything dealing with fighting. It didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it would now that Vegeta watched her grow. He realized he'd sacrifice anything to see that little blue haired replica of Bulma smile.

But all the Prince needed was a wink, a hidden smirk on Goku's dumb face, anything at all that showed the man had been teasing and Vegeta would jump in to defend his kin.

But of course, Goku hadn't been comparing or contrasting. He had simply been admiring his granddaughter. Vegeta could see by the look of sheer adoration on his goofy face. He raised an eyebrow and stifled a smile.

Krillin laughed. "I think he sees a little Goku in your daughter, Gohan." He shot the man a knowing look. "I suggest you keep her away from him unless you want a little Super Saiyan in a tutu on your hands."

All the men, aside from Vegeta who merely rolled his eyes, laughed. Obviously, the Prince thought dryly, the short man was as dumb as he was ugly. There was no way a girl could ascend to such lengths. It just wasn't so and history hadn't proved otherwise.

But he kept his mouth shut. He liked when no one noticed him.

Which was why he growled when Goku said, "Hey Vegeta, you've been pretty quiet. You okay?"

_No, I'm not okay, you clown. I have to spend time with you, your failure of a boy and the midget, why would I be okay with that?_

"I'm fine, Kakarot." He replied sharply.

But Goku only became more concerned. "You sure? Did you and Bulma get into a fight?"

Vegeta glared at him, a slight blush forming on his cheeks when he saw that all six sets of eyes were on him now. "No, you idiot! The woman and I are perfectly fine. And, even if we weren't, I wouldn't tell you."

Goku grinned at his response. "See? That's the Vegeta I wanna hear!"

Gohan and Krillin snickered while the shorter Saiyan blew out a sigh.

"Because I know how withdrawn you get when you and Bulma get into fights." The man continued.

"Oh, do you?" He sneered back. _Kakarot, keep talking and I'll gut you._

"Yep!" The taller man exclaimed enthusiastically, obviously not picking up on Vegeta's mental signal. "It's like you drift away a lot."

_How could he possibly know that? _"Hmph. Whatever, Kakarot." Then he smirked. "Unlike you, my woman's complaints don't faze me and I don't bow to her every whim."

There was a moment of silence and then, unexpectedly, Krillin, Gohan and Goku burst into an uproar of laughter so loud that even the children glanced over at them before returning back to their previous game of tag.

Trunks, who had been forced to watch over the smaller children and was now _IT_, raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Goten who only shrugged.

"Trunks!" Cried his sister. "You're IT! You're supposed to try and tag us!"

The lavender haired teen rolled his eyes and lunged for Goten who danced away from him with a grin.

With the kids back to their antics and the women chatting away, Vegeta turned his rage filled eyes on the males around him who hadn't stopped laughing.

"_WHAT _is so funny?" He asked in a threatening growl. As their laughing died down to chuckles, Krillin squeaked out,

"You really think we believe you don't _'bow to Bulma's every whim'_?" He had personally lowered his voice to mimic the flame haired Saiyan's at his quote.

"And what is so hard to believe about that?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Come ON, Vegeta!" Goku grinned. "You, of all people, should know _this_ by now."

_Know this? Know what!? _"What are you blabbering about, Kakarot?"

Gohan took it upon himself to drawl out the line, "You're whipped." while Krillin made a long 'whipping' sound and Goku pretended there was something around his neck and that it was choking him. "Bulma keeps you on a short leash, my friend."

The widow peaked male stared at them for a beat before breaking out into a monster smirk. "_I'm _whipped? Me?" He turned to the tallest male. "Kakarot, you were, quite literally, _forced _into marriage with that harpy." He flicked his eyes to Gohan. "Shall we bring back the memory of the Great 'Saiyaman' blackmail incident, hm?" Then, to the shortest man, he snorted. "You're mate is physical and probably mentally stronger then you. Enough said."

"Oh, we know _we're _whipped." Krillin only smiled while the other two nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm not. You three should be ashamed of yourselves."Then he pointed." And y_ou two_ are a complete disgrace to the Saiyan heritage."

"Aww come on." Goku said in a pout. "Our wives are pretty scary."

"Pathetic." Vegeta smirked.

"Not so pathetic when you think about it considering that you're just as whipped as us." Gohan shrugged.

"Maybe more." Krillin teased.

Vegeta growled, thinking he had just about enough of this nonsense. "I am not nor will ever be as weak and pitiful as _you_ three. A short leash? Bah, that woman wouldn't even DREAM of putting any sort of contraption on my neck or any other part of my body. I am the one in control in this relationship whether you see it or not." Then, he sat back with a content smirk on his face and said, "End of story."

"But-"

"End of story, Kakarot."

Goku exchanged looks with his son and best friend and they simply let it go, reverting back to the same routine as before; them talking while the prince sat quiet.

Toward the ending of the party and the evening and as everyone started to hug and depart, Bulma called to her short husband and asked, "Could you take some of the trash out!?"

Aware of everyone's gaze on him and intent on being right and showing off, he angrily said, "Woman, I am not your slave! Do it yourself!" And then, feeling triumphant, the man stormed off with a smirk. _Hmph. Now they see who's whipped and who's not._

Bulma blinked and turned to look at her friends with a raised eyebrow while they all shrugged. "I wonder what's got into him." She muttered.

But Goku, Gohan and Krillin were grinning, big ear to ear; shit-eating grins as they watched the flame haired Saiyan disappear up the stairs.

Unbeknownst to him was the writing on the back of the shirt he wore that read, in big bold red letters;

**PROPERTY OF BULMA.**

"Oh, he is _so_ whipped."

* * *

Gosh. Not very detailed, short and weird, I know haha, but ehh, I hope someone enjoyed it ^_^

Thanks for reading!


End file.
